


Favola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dal testo: Lì c’è il velo della morte, che si apre e i durdi fanno tornare indietro la gira-tempo dell’universo e tutto cambia.Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge.Fandom:Harry PotterPairing: Draco/LunaPrompt: la fiaba più bellaLanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Favola

Favola

Draco afferrò la candela, l’avvicinò alle labbra e soffiò.

“Mia moglie rientrerà domani” sussurrò. Sbatté gli occhi, vide gli oggetti diventare ombre nella stanza e socchiuse gli occhi. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale del letto, i corti capelli biondi gli pizzicarono le guance. Luna gli si sistemò alle spalle, gli appoggiò le mani sugli occhi e socchiuse i propri.

“Immagina” sussurrò al suo orecchio.

“Che cosa?” domandò. La sentì ridacchiare e chiuse gli occhi.

“Lì c’è il velo della morte, che si apre e i durdi fanno tornare indietro la gira-tempo dell’universo e tutto cambia. Il professor Piton è seduto sulla sinistra intento a leggere un libro di pozioni. Un grosso cane nero morde la tovaglia del tavolo su cui è seduto e il professor Lupin lo strattona. I gemelli li guardano dal piano di sopra e ridono …” sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo e fece mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi. Draco le afferrò una mano e se la tolse dal viso.

“Sono solo favole” mormorò con voce roca.

“Le favole servono per affrontare il passato e creare nuovi futuri. O cincibelli ci schiacceranno” ribatté lei. Draco le baciò il dorso della mano e sorrise.

“Tu sei  _la fiaba più bella_  che mi potesse capitare” mormorò.

 


End file.
